Styx Aliaz
''" While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die"'' ~ Leonardo da Vinci/Styx's last words Basic information Name: 'Styx Aliaz '''Age:'17 '''Gender: Female District: '''2 '''Token: At first, her token was a skull necklace, which the capitol found out was filled with poison, so that was confiscated, which didn't make bloodthirsty Styx very happy- what so ever. Alliances: '''Other careers, which she will eventually kill all off in their sleep... '''Birthday: '''26th of October. '''Reaped or Volunteered?: '''Volunteered so she could satisfy her need for blood, and also because the voice in her head demanded that she do so. '''Job: Does being mad and obeying the voice in your head count as a job? No? Then she doesn't have one- far to busy doing the two former things, and training for the games, of course. Appearance Styx looks like your everyday tribute from district 2- but madder, of course. Her dark brown hair is roughly chopped off, her dark brown eyes are filled with blood lust and madness, her skin is slightly tanned from spending so much time out in the sun training, scars from training cover her arms, her ears are covered in self made piercings and she is tall and intimidating at 5'9. In other words, you seriously don't want to meet Styx in an abandoned alley! Personality They say that eyes are the windows to the soul- and this is defiantly true in Styx's case! Bloodthirsty and damn right mad since "the incident", you really don't want to meet her in the arena unless you want to get your head ripped of your shoulders! Not only this, but Styx is also mysterious and creepy, as well as hearing a voice in her head which persuades her to kill people. Past Styx grew up like a normal child: her bossy peacekeeper father going of to keep peace, her sickly mother trying to maintain order while being confined to her bed and her little brother, Remus, annoying her in shear boredom. You wouldn't expect her to turn into what she is today because of her family, but it is the reason why she is so bloodthirsty today, no matter how much you deny it. She was 11, her little brother barely 6, when she snapped. Like normal, Remus was bugging her to play with him, convincing puppy dog face on his childish face. Styx, who had been order by her father to watch her mother- much to her annoyance- kept on saying no, which wound Remus right up, like being denied play time does to small children. She was at the start of the steps, planning to bring the soup that she had made down to her mother (because of said mother, they're house was topsy turvy), when she felt something in her click, and something spoke to her. She was never quite sure what, and she knew that hearing voices in her head was defiantly not normal, but she obeyed the voice and shoved her brother down the stairs, eyes glazed over and oblivious to his terrified scream, before racing down it and stabbing her ill mother, over and over again, until she died 23 stabs later. When her father arrived home two days later, her found Styx burring her mother, a plastic bin bag with her squirming brother in it next to her, a demonic look in her now insane eyes. Horrified, he knocked her out before quickly freeing her brother, who was sobbing and clutching his wrist and head in obvious pain. He then dumped Styx of at the local orphanage and alerted the peacekeepers that his wife was dead, not telling them who killed her (even though he wanted to rat his daughter out, he couldn't bring himself too). Styx never saw her brother or father again- as they had moved to the borders of district 2 where nobody ever went- which she was happy about, as now she could fully obey the voice in her head without her brother annoying her or her father abandoning her, training to become a deadly asset in the Hunger games. Family Styx doesn't have a family any more- as the only two that are alive want nothing to do with the murderous girl. Her mother, Alexia, who she stabbed with a knife 23 stabs is up heaven, watching down upon her little brother, Remus, and her father, Ryker, not even glancing twice at her "daughter" who killed her. And there is no way in Hades that she would even dream to classify the people in her orphanage as her family, so Styx has no family. Weapons She is good with anything- axe, baton, bow and arrow, mace, machete, spear, whip, rock, brick- but does like knives more. Kitchen knife, throwing knife- any knife, really. Strengths, weaknesses and fears Styx is very good at being completely mad and good with any kind of weapon, specalizing in the knife. She is also amazing at obeying everything that the voice in her head says- whether it is to kill someone, kiss someone, or bury her own mother in the garden, she will obey it like it's the law. Oddly, the only thing that Styx is truly bad at is digging holes- she started digging the whole for her mother and little brother the moment her mother's heart stopped beating and she dumped her brother in a bin bag, which honestly didn't take that long- a few hours at most. Her father arrived home 2 days later, and she was still trying to make her mother's grave deep enough so nobody will find her mommy for another few billion years. The only thing that Styx fears is failing the voice in her head- which ultimately means dying in the arena. She loves the voice in her head more than anyone else on the planet, so failing it is like the end of the world to the bloodthirsty murder. Strategy In training, it is to polish up on her weapon skills and learn new stuff at the voice in her head's insistence. In the games, It is to kill as many people of possible, win the games and do anything else that the voice in her head may want her to do. For the interview, it is too do whatever the voice in her head says- honestly, if it says to dive- headfirst- into the crowd, Styx would happily comply, knowing it is what her head wants her to do. Outfits For the reaping, Styx wears a tight cocktail dress with a slit down it's side, faded black boots that she stole from somebody after her head said too and a red bandana keeping back her short and messy hair. For the parade, she wears a feminine peacekeeper outfit: white dress with slit down the middle, white armor, black boots, white gloves, white helmet, white makeup, white gun (which Styx wanted to keep, but the voice in her head told her that she would have plenty of weapons to kill with in the arena so stop acting like a spoiled brat). For the interview, Styx wears a long black dress with a red velvet belt, red heels, red lipstick and black eyeshadow and a evil glint in her eyes- like normal. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Volunteer Category:Never mess with Moi's Tributes